


Sleep

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re tired, I can feel it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy

Finally, he was done. The paperwork didn’t seem to end for this case but he was finally able to set his pen down with a heavy sigh. He stretched his arms above his head then pushed himself out of his chair. He was eager for a nice bed but as he pushed open his office door, he saw he wasn’t alone. His partner was passed out at his desk; pen loose in his hand, normally neat hair fallen out of place. “Joseph.” Sebastian said, shaking Joseph’s shoulder. “Wake up.”  
Joseph opened his eyes, needing a moment to register where he was and who he was looking at. “Seb?”

“Fell asleep.” He ran his hand over Joseph’s shoulders.

“I feel.” He sat back, slouching in his chair. “What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“Mm.” he sighed. “I’ll finish this then go home.”

Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hands. “No.”

“Seb, I have too.”

“You fell asleep at your desk. You’re goin’ home.”

“I will after I finish.” He yanked his hands from Sebastian’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sebastian slammed his hand over the papers making Joseph jump. “You’re goin’ home.”

“No.”

Sebastian surprised Joseph further by pulling out his chair and lifting him up. “Sebastian! Put me down!”

“Be quiet.” He sighed, bringing him to his office and plopping down on his office chair, holding Joseph in his lap, keeping strong arms around his waist. “Calm down, just close your eyes.”

“But-”

“You’re tired, I can feel it.” He kissed Joseph’s ear, shifting him in his lap.

“Seb-”

“Joseph.” He turned Joseph’s head to kiss him full on the lips. “Sh.”

Joseph blinked then a slow smile spread as he laid his head to Sebastian’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed. Sebastian smiled at that then reached over for his brown trench coat, using it as a makeshift blanket. “Sebastian?”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow, would you want to join me for dinner?”

With a soft laugh, Sebastian kissed him again, plucking Joseph’s glasses from his nose to set them on the desk. “Sure. Now sleep Glasses.”

Joseph chuckled but the order was quickly obeyed as he drifted back to sleep, Sebastian watching his partner to make sure he was comfortable before he chose to follow Joseph into sleeps pull, keeping Joseph close in his arms.


End file.
